


Arranged

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fake Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler hires Dylan to be his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arranged

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 6/30  
> Prompt: Fake Relationships

Tyler pulls into his parents’ driveway and lets out a soft breath.  This is never going to work; how could it?  He glances over at his passenger, Dylan O’Brien.  Dylan smiles at him as he meets Tyler’s gaze.

 

“You need to relax,” Dylan says.  “We’ve been over this a million times.  They will believe that we’re together.”

 

“You sound so sure,” Tyler mutters.

 

Dylan nods.  “I am sure.  Unless you screw it up.  Listen, everything is gonna be fine.  I’ll be the perfect gentleman.”

 

“I’m not worried about that.  I know you will be.  I just… I hate that I lied to my mom about seeing someone.  Just tired of all the blind dates or whatever.”

 

“Which is perfectly understandable.  That’s where I come in.”  Dylan beams at Tyler.  “We’ve been dating for three months.  We met at a grocery store when I accidently ran my cart into yours.  We started talking and that’s that.  You asked for my number and called me that night.”

 

Tyler smiles.  “Okay.  Let’s do this.”  Maybe this will work after all.  He climbs out of the car and meets Dylan around front. 

 

“Take my hand,” Dylan says softly.  “Your mom is watching.”

 

Tyler takes Dylan’s hand and they starts toward the house where he finds his mom standing on the porch.  He smiles a little as they walk up the steps.  “Hi, Mom,” he says.  He releases Dylan’s hand to hug Lori.  “Mom, this is Dylan.  Dylan, my Mom, Lori.”

 

“Dylan,” Lori says hugging the man.  “It’s so nice to meet you.  You know, it’s been a long time since Tyler’s brought anyone home to meet us.”

 

“Mom…”

 

Dylan laughs softly.  “Well, I guess I should feel special then.”

 

“Come on in,” Lori says.  “Everyone is waiting to meet you.”

 

Tyler takes a deep breath when Lori pulls Dylan into the house.  So far so good.  He closes the door behind him and follows them into the living room.  He can’t help but smile as he watches his family introduce themselves to Dylan.  Dylan looks over and smiles brightly when he sees Tyler.  Tyler approaches him.

 

“Okay, don’t smother him,” Tyler says.  He rests his hand on Dylan’s lower back. 

 

“So how long have you two been together?” Lori asks.

 

“Three months.”  He smiles at Dylan.

 

“And it was love at first sight, right?”

 

“Mom, come on.”  He shakes his head.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry Tyler.”  She pats his cheek. 

 

Dylan laughs softly as he looks at Tyler.  “It wasn’t love at first sight.  But there was definitely interest from both sides.”

 

Tyler nods in agreement.  “There was.”

 

The next several hours go smoothly.  Tyler never would have imagined it would turn out like this.  It had been a great night.  Dylan had been amazing.  Tyler will have to remember to pay him extra for the night. 

 

After they stay their goodbyes, Tyler and Dylan walk out to the car.  Tyler looks over at Dylan as he pulls out of the driveway.

 

“That went well,” Tyler says.

 

Dylan smiles.  “Told you it would,” he responds.  “Your family is amazing.”

 

“I got pretty lucky.”  Tyler smiles.  “Listen, I’m probably an idiot for asking you this, but how would you like to go on an actual date?”

 

Dylan looks over, surprised by the question.  He’s never had anyone ask him that before.  He smiles.  “I think that can be arranged.”

 

**The End**


End file.
